Pleasure and Pain
by ElspethElf3
Summary: Katniss and Johanna start off prickly and get a lot closer. Set during Mockingjay, no real spoilers.


Pleasure and pain

Katniss turns around hearing a noise behind the door. She drops her bag onto the floor near the bed in their apartment. Katniss's hands clasp as if making them into fists, wishing they were holding her new set of bow and arrows from Gale's training room. She hears the sound of a foot tread behind her and whips around bringing her arm up, putting force behind it in a blow smacking the person in the face. Heart pounding Katniss feels like she is back in the arena, hearing the screams of the muts, her vision swimming until the light brings her vision back into focus and she sees that it is Johanna's face close to hers. Her arm had hit her smack in the face. Her lip bleeding. Katniss crumbles inside and reaches impotently towards Johanna's bleeding face. Johanna recoils slighting, flinching at Katniss's fingers.

Half expecting Johanna to snarl at her, Katniss breath heaving, her chest rising and falling heavily, steps closer to her holding Johanna's face gently in her hands. Johanna looks up at Katniss from beneath her eyelashes, her tongue flicks out and licks the cut on her lip. Katniss looks into Johanna's eyes flicking back to her mouth and presses her lips against them tasting her blood, opening her lips, sucking her blood. Johanna answers back with her mouth, biting Katniss's mouth, her hands reach up and caress Katniss's back, scratching at the annoying training uniform. Johanna smirks, breaking away from the kiss to breathe.

Johanna smiles and pushing Katniss against the bed, Katniss leaning back against the mattress. Johanna is wearing a singlet and shorts and carefully strips Katniss from her uniform. Johanna kisses Katniss's neck biting her shoulder, sliding her shirt over her shoulders and down, Johanna kisses her way down Katniss's chest and stomach pulling off her uniform. Katniss leans back her long dark brown hair flowing back against the pillow, her chest thrust out, her arms stretched out to the side. Johanna pulls back for a moment, Katniss's head snaps up to look at her. Johanna slowly inches her singlet up over her head. Katniss eagerly runs her gaze over Johanna's slender and muscular body, reaching out her hands to feel her skin.

Johanna roughly grabs Katniss's wrists, Katniss feels a surge of adrenaline and thinks about escape, but Johanna smiles, and kisses her into submission, sliding Katniss's arms up behind her head, clasped behind her, in surrender. Katniss groans in pleasure. Johanna slides back once more stripping off her skimpy training shorts revealing her boyish black underwear. Katniss reaches out for Johanna and pulls her on top of her, feeling her breasts pushing against her body, heat spreads through her body.

Katniss hand feels for Johanna's arse pulling her closer. Their mouths lock together, pushing against each other, Katniss grabs Johanna's arse pulling her hard against her, while her other hand reaches down between their sweaty bodies slipping beneath Johanna's sweet little short underwear feeling her wetness, Johanna gasps in pleasure.

Johanna arches back in pleasure as Katniss strokes her pussy. Katniss watches Johanna as she arches back in pleasure grasping the blankets tight in her outstretched hands and leans up and whispers in her ear "I want to make you come" and Johanna's breath comes out in a huff of pleasure and Katniss feels wetness spread across her hand inside Johanna.

Suddenly Katniss pushes Johanna over so she is lying back on the bed with Katniss over her. Katniss straddles Johanna's hips feeling their wet hot bodies pressed against each other. Now Katniss is eager and strips off her bra and panties, her naked body heaving and she kisses Johanna's soft skin. Johanna pulls her closer with her lips, teasing her softly. Now Johanna pulls Katniss's hips closer, lifting her legs bent up higher, feeling Katniss's weight pressing against her. Johanna reaches up and grips Katniss's soft breasts, kneading them. Feeling Katniss's nipples harden, Katniss moans in pleasure and leans forward looking at Johanna's small hard breasts and flicks her tongue out around Johanna's hard nipple covering it with her mouth, Johanna breath gasping faster, Katniss bites hard on Johanna's tits.

Johanna's arms reach behind Katniss's back scratching her back pulling her, wanting to pull her inside her. Their bodies moving faster in rhythm, Katniss can feel their clits pressed together, grinding together they both buck their hips faster and faster, finally climaxing gasping and laughing at the same time. Their bodies slick and glistening with sweat they slide into bed side by side.

They lie side by side revelling in what they just did. They both stare at the ceiling their heavy breathing subsiding and slowing. Katniss whispers, "You don't know how long I've thought about doing that with you". Johanna laughs in a soft pleasure which sends shivers of warmth all over again through Katniss in response.

They turn towards each other at the same time their faces leaning in towards each other. Katniss wants to know if Johanna has ever done that before, with a girl. Johanna says she hasn't, asking in return Katniss whether anything ever happened with Peeta or Gale. "Well I thought it might sometimes," Katniss answered. "I mean, you were always so close, you…" Johanna probed. "Yeah, but it never seemed quite right, with either of them, and I always thought it was the games that did it. But really, I always felt like Gale was a brother and I think I just got caught up in the make believe of the games with Peeta. I mean I really did, do care for him, but I think I got confused by the games." Katniss subsided into silence and Johanna gently kissed her on the lips. They both started laughing and their bodies moving in delightful ways. Katniss shut off the light as their bodies pressed eagerly against each other again for more.


End file.
